Dear Diary....
by TiffanyL
Summary: ~*~March 3, 1927~*~From now on, I'm going to put the date of the newest entry so you know when it's been updated! But it's been updated!! R/R!! Thanks! =)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: They're not mine. Everyone knows that they aren't. LoL  
Rating: PG~Some of the later entries may be a little more than G material, I'm not sure yet  
Summary: Well, the title is kind of self-explanatory. Evelyn's diary. Her innermost private thoughts. Will most likely be a continuation, frequently updated! Read and Review and let me know if I should keep going!  
~Tiff  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Goodness, that sounds silly and childish, doesn't it? But at the moment I really don't care. I'm too happy. You see, I received this diary as a gift from my brother. A wedding gift. That's right, I'm married! I can hardly believe it.  
  
At first, I thought there was no possible way he could love me, what with me being so conservative and him being a big adventurer and all, but now we are married.  
  
And I have never been happier.  
  
It all seemed to happen so fast. It all seems unreal. I never imagined I would get to experience love. But now, as my new husband sleeps beside me (And snores, I might add), I know it's all real. Everything is perfect.  
  
I'm sorry, I'm just running on and on. Perhaps I should write about my wedding day.  
  
Well, it was just beautiful. All of my close friends were there, as well as Jonathan, of course. The church was decorated in white flowers. I wore my gorgeous gown. And Rick never looked more handsome in his suit.  
  
I had no doubts as I walked up the aisle towards him. He looked at me with his huge blue eyes and I knew that I had found the perfect one.   
  
The ceremony was a simple one; we exchanged vows and rings. The reception was beautiful as well. Afterwards, we left for our honeymoon. It wasn't exactly leaving, we just went to a very nice hotel in downtown Cairo for a few days, but it was still perfect. I will admit this only to you, Diary, that I was extremely nervous about our wedding night. But Rick was wonderful about it. He didn't rush me; we had a perfect night. It was the most wonderful three days of my life.   
  
That was a week ago, and Rick is packing to move into mine and Jonathan's house. It was our parent's house, and they left it to the both of us. It's absolutely enormous, so the three of us will suit just fine in it.   
  
For now, Rick is staying with us; we are still waiting for his things to arrive.   
  
It's the most wonderful thing; waking up in the morning and the first thing I see is the man I love more than life itself. I'm so excite about our future. What we will do together. Spending the rest of our lives with each other.   
  
I also can't wait to have children together. If we have a son, I know he'll look exactly like Rick. Which means he would grow up to be as handsome as Rick is...  
  
Oh, Rick is waking up. I best be finishing up now!  
I'll write more soon!  
  
~Evelyn  
  



	2. September 13, 1926

Dear Diary,   
  
I'm so angry! I'm also very upset. Rick and I just had our first argument as a married couple. It was stupid, really. We were just disagreeing over where to put his easy chair and somehow it escalated into this huge fight!  
  
Oh, God, I'm crying. I positively detest crying. But I can't help it. We both said such horrible things to each other. I realize now that I didn't mean all that I said, but what if he actually meant all that he said. If he did then I have every reason to cry.   
  
But maybe I'm overreacting. He does have a temper, as do I. But if his temper includes him saying horrible things to me along the lines of,  
"I can't believe I married into this," then I'm not sure I'm prepared to handle his temper.  
  
And now he's gone. He simply looked at me and then turned at walked out the door, slamming it behind him. I'm not sure when, or if, he'll be back.  
  
But Diary, I do love him. I'm scared to lose him. What if he doesn't come back? What if he leaves me? What if it's over?   
  
Jonathan is trying to comfort me, but it's no use. So he just left and went to look for Rick. It's beginning to storm. I hope Rick took a coat; he could catch his death of cold.  
  
Oh, I do hope he comes back soon. The rain is coming down very hard now. I'm so worried.   
  
I just heard a door open. I'll write back in a few moments.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry, Diary, it's been more like a few hours instead of moments. All in all, we've made up, thank goodness.  
  
That was Rick at the door. He came in, soaked to the bone. I offered him a towel, and he gratefully took it.  
  
Then we sat down to talk. We talked about everything that we had said. I apologized, he apologized. It was wonderful. I now realize that we will always have our arguments. But the bottom line is, we love each other. We always will. No little argument could ever change that.  
  
Rick is changing into his pajamas now. We're turning in, we've both had a long day.  
I really should stop now, he's climbing into bed. Thank you for letting me vent, Diary. You've helped me more than you could know.   
  
~Evelyn  



	3. September 21, 1926

Dear Diary,   
  
Today was a sad day for me. As well as my brother. Today is the fifth anniversary of the death of our parents.  
  
I still forget how much they meant to me, Diary. They always encouraged my love for books and Egypt.   
  
First I shall tell you about my mother. She was always there for me. She never gave up on me, especially about the Bembridge Scholars. She wanted me to follow and fulfill all of my dreams. She told me that there would be one special man out there that was perfect for me and would make me happy. She was always right, especially about my perfect man. She was also quite beautiful; I inherited her hazel eyes and dark hair. But she was absolutely gorgeous, more gorgeous than any other woman I've ever seen. But her wonderful spirit and personality made her even more beautiful. She seemed to glow, especially when she would talk of Egypt, her homeland. She was the most wonderful mother anyone could ask for; I miss her so much.  
  
And my father. He was my hero; no man could be greater than him. I remember how I used to climb in his lap and beg him to tell me stories of his exploring days. I also loved to hear about how he and mother met, and about their wedding. I remember how my little hand would fit inside his big and strong one. He always made me feel so secure and loved. I knew he would always protect me. I definitely inherited my love of books from him. We had an absolutely massive library, filled to the brim with books. Everything from Shakespeare to Webster's, it was in our library. I remember his favorite book--Moby Dick. He would read that book at least three times a year. I still have the volume, it rests on a shelf exactly where he put it the last time he read it. It's so worn the pages are about to fall out. But it was his favorite, and I am sure to take the greatest care with it. I miss him very much, too.   
  
Normally, we would have visited their graves today, but we are still in Cairo. My parents are both buried in the cemetery near the manor in London. Rick says that soon we will move to London; I cannot blame him, we are all slightly nervous in Egypt. The city is still in the process of being rebuilt after our "friend" destroyed it. But life has finally begun to settle down. Jonathan has, sadly, resumed his drinking. But at least now I have Rick on my side to set my brother straight when he comes home at all hours of the morning.   
  
Everyday I thank God for Rick. Perhaps when I write my next entry, I shall simply write all of the things I love about my husband.  
  
Until then,   
  
~Evelyn  



	4. October 4, 1926

Dear Diary,   
  
When I last wrote to you, I said that I would dedicate this next entry to Rick. And, since this is our one-month wedding anniversary, I think I will do just that.  
  
Rick O'Connell is without a doubt the best thing that ever happened to me. Of course I didn't always feel that way. When I first saw him, I thought he was just a disgusting prisoner. Then when he called me a broad, that didn't exactly improve my opinion of him. But I did notice his eyes. They were such a deep blue; I got lost in them almost. And then he kissed me.   
  
I would only admit this to you, Diary: That was what I consider my first actual kiss. Sure, I had kissed other boys before in those silly childish games. But since I spent most of my time reading and at the library, I never really had had a relationship. So Rick's was my first.  
  
Goodness, let me tell you. He picked on me, made fun of me, made me so mad I would want to scream. But that's just his way. He tells me now that he didn't want to come on to me and scare me away, so he just did the first thing that came to his mind. He insulted me. At the time, it only made me dislike him more. But now it only endears him to me more.  
  
For every time he insulted me, he made up for it by saving me in some way. Or by doing something so sweet it would make me forget the trivial put-downs.   
  
Like the way he held me after our camp was attacked. The way he pulled me close as if he would never let me go. The way he looked at me when I came out in my new clothes. No man had ever looked at me that way. The way he smiled at me as we raced into Hamunaptra. The way he offered to help me with my self-defense skills (or my un-skills, as would be more appropriate). And then the way he tried to keep me from going back with Imhotep. He fought against Ardeth's strong arms, just to keep me safe. And then, of course, the way he saved my life. Come along, now, how many girls can actually say that they married their Prince Charming, the one who rescued them? Not many. But I can.   
  
Then the way he kissed me. It was the most tender kiss; almost as if he was saying he would never hurt me or let anything else hurt me. It was wonderful.  
  
He still does things like that. No matter how small, they still mean the world to me. He brings me flowers, kisses me every time he leaves the room, hugs me whenever he can, helps me with dinner, wakes me up every morning by kissing my nose...it's the little things like that that make me love him even more with each passing day.   
  
Since I'm not really sure how else to describe it, I think I am just going to list some of the many things I love about him.  
  
So, Diary, here goes.  
  
1. The way he holds me  
2. The way he kisses me  
3. His eyes  
4. His smile  
5. The way he wipes away my tears with his thumb  
6. The way he comforts me  
7. The way he hugs me  
8. The way he looks at me  
9. How he sends chills up my spine  
10. How he defends me  
11. How he protects me  
12. His sense of humor  
13. His strong hands, always holding mine  
14. The look he gets in his eyes when he wants to...you know  
15. The cute little snore he has  
16. The way he drums his fingers when he's bored  
17. The way he acts interested when I talk about what's going on at the museum  
18. The way he lets me read to him  
19. The way he pouts when he doesn't get his way  
20. He likes my brother and puts up with him. Not many can do that.  
21. How he stays up with me all night just so we can talk  
22. The talks we have  
23. The promises he makes  
24. The way he says he loves me  
25. The way he DOES love me  
  
I think I'm going to stop there, Diary. Writing this entry has made me really want to kiss my husband. He's already asleep, but I don't think he'll mind in the least.   
So good night for now, Diary. I'll write again soon.  
  
  
~Evelyn  



	5. November 6, 1926

Diary,  
  
Oh my God. Oh my God. OH MY GOD! You'll never believe it! This is wonderful! Just wonderful! I'm so happy!  
  
Oh, no. What if Rick isn't happy about it? What if he gets angry? Then what would I do?  
  
Wait, Diary. Perhaps I should start at the beginning.   
  
Starting a couple of weeks ago, I was getting extremely sick. I was fainting and I couldn't keep anything down. Rick, bless his heart, was so worried. He thought I had some deadly disease. He actually bit his lip at one point and looked as if he was about to cry. I'm not sure how I would handle that, Diary. I've never seen him cry, and I don't think I ever want to. Rick is too strong to cry.   
But anyways, I am getting off the subject.  
So, I finally went to the doctor today. And it turns out I don't have a deadly disease at all! In actuality, I'm PREGNANT!  
That's right, Diary! I'm going to be a mother! And Rick is going to be a father!  
  
But there is one problem. Rick and I have only been married a little over two months. What if he doesn't want a child yet? What if he gets angry and leaves? What would I do? I don't think I'd be able to handle that either.  
  
Oh, come off it, Evie, he'll be happy! He has to be! Imagine it, a little bit of him mixed with a little bit of me....we've created life. It's and amazing thing.   
  
I never fully understood why pregnant women always had such a glow about them; you'd think they'd be depressed and irritable all the time because they have to carry around all that weight. But now I understand.   
  
It's the sheer joy of the thought that you and the one person you love more than life itself having created an absolute miracle. It's almost as if our love has been confirmed, you know what I mean? Probably not, that's probably just my opinion. But this child is going tobe a symbol of some sorts. Of how much Rick and I love one another.  
  
Oh, he'll be happy about it. I know he will be. I hope he will be...  
  
But the thing is, Diary, we're planning on moving to England soon. If I'm pregnant, I obviously can't travel. And then I would have to stay here, and I know Rick wants to get out of Egypt as quickly as possible. He wants us to be as far away from....I can't even bring myself to write it, let alone say it...well, you know the place I'm talking of.   
  
I know he wants to protect me. I realize it's because he loves me. But no matter what horrors I've faced here, I'll always love Egypt. I know it won't be long before we'll return on a visit.   
  
If we ever get to leave.  
  
You know, Diary, I'm getting awfully ahead of myself. Here I am, talking of whether or not I want to move and I haven't even told my husband that we're having a child!  
  
Oh, Diary, I'm still in shock! This is such wonderful news, I'm beside myself!  
  
The only thing that bothers me is: What if I'm not a good mother? What if I mess up and ruin my child's life? My mother was so wonderful, I want to raise my child exactly as she did me and Jonathan. But that will be hard. I'm not sure if I can do it.  
  
Oh, well. I'm going to try my hardest.  
  
Oh, Diary, Rick is home! I'm going to stop now so that I can tell him my great news! I mean, OUR great news!  
  
Until later,  
  
~Evelyn  



	6. March 3, 1927

Dear Diary,  
  
When I last wrote to you, I was completely ecstatic at the thought of being pregnant. I was also worried about what Rick would think.  
  
Well, Rick is positively thrilled. He seemed even more happy than I was. I was so thankful.  
  
But that was four months ago, Diary. At that time, the pregnancy was still a surprise. At that time, all I could think about was becoming a mother and Rick becoming a father. At that time, I didn't worry about how painful it may be. And at that time, I was still a size 6.  
  
All right, all right, I realize that all of this may sound shallow, but the doctor came today. I've been getting dizzy spells and falling asleep all the time. Rick was worried, and so he called the doctor.   
  
The doctor has told me to take it easy until the delivery. He explained to me that I could still go to work, just not lift a lot of heavy items, and that I could basically continue with my everyday life as long as I don't over-tire myself.  
  
Well, Rick took this as 'You're to stay in bed for your next two trimesters and you can't lift a finger the whole time.'  
  
I love Rick. I really do. You know that, Diary. He's my whole life. But sometimes he can be so bloody protective it makes me want to scream! (Pardon my language, please, I'm extremely stressed out at the moment)  
  
During the first month or so, I thought the way he was always at my side helping me was sweet. And quite cute, because his actions were completely opposite of what may be expected of a former Legionnaire.  
  
But after a while, it almost seems as if he feels that I've become incompetent. I know he doesn't really think that, Diary, but I don't have the heart to tell him to leave me alone, that I can take care of myself.  
  
Actually, I did tell him that I could take care of myself once, and he shot back saying that if I could, how did I end up chained to an ancient sacrificial altar?   
  
And with me being in the emotional state of mind that I am, I cried. And you know me, Diary, I HATE to cry. Especially in front of others. Never did I want to cry in front of Rick; I always wanted him to think I was strong, crying makes me feel weak.  
  
Of course, he apologized immediately. I knew he hadn't meant it. But I'm so confused these days and every little thing bothers me. I get irritable at the drop of a hat.  
  
Jonathan hardly comes over anymore, he says he can't handle it if I yell at him again. That makes me feel terrible. But Rick and Jonathan both say that they understand that my hormones are going bonkers at this time so they don't blame me when I snap at them.   
  
Well, Diary, it's getting rather late, and Rick is coming into bed. So I will write again soon!   
  
Well, hopefully soon, it took me four months between last entries!  
  
~Evelyn  



End file.
